We Fell In Love But Didn't Try To Say It
by RebeccaGleek
Summary: AU Fic- Kurt is a singer at a burlesque club. Blaine is the new owner.They both feel something for each other, one problem Kurt has a not so nice boyfriend. Rated M just in case no full smut
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi :D New story tell me what you think (: Just a couple of points this is completely AU Kurt and Blaine have never me and Kurt only met the New direction crew at the club, they have no past together except Finn i'm keeping them brothers , but he enters later (:**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee if i did come on we all know what i would be doing ;D Help write season 3 of course :P **

**I do not any music used in the chapter all rights go to Christina Aguilera **

**Okay Enjoy! :D Please review**

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt! God damn it where is that boy!"<p>

Santana Lopez was currently not very happy. 5 days a week the group rehears the weeks numbers and every single day without fail Kurt is always late. With her best bitch face on Santana began searching every room.

"Kurt! God if you….Mr Schue?"

"Ahh Santana could you please get everyone on stage its extremely important. Thank you"

"Ah, wait...Kurt-"

The sentence was unable to be finished as Mr Schue just casually walked away. _Ughh I hate this whole god damn club!_ Continuing her search she mumbled to herself until she bumped into the every sweet beautiful Brittney.

"Brit!"

"Santana there you are!"

"Here I am?" Not being the sharpest crayon in the box Brittney got a little confused by Santana's statement and just stood there.

"Emm Brit, what's up hun we need to be on the floor I just need to get Kurt an-"

"Kurt! Kurt said to "Stop bitching in everyone's space and get your sweet ass down to the floor" Here smile grew as she pulled Santana in the right direction while Santana herself wore a very annoyed look.

* * *

><p>"-Well I wanted to go a little higher at this part if-"<p>

"Hummel!" At the sound of his last name Kurt's eyes rose to view an extremely fuming Santana. Acting as innocent as he could Kurt graced his way over to the fiery girl. "Ahh Santana your late sweetie rehearsal should have started 5 minutes ago"

Just as she opened her mouth to reply Mr Schue came bouncing into the room in his usual jeans and vest "Okay guys were going to start with Kurt's number today an after I have a little surprise for you guys so places" In one swift movement each member of the group were in there place with Kurt at the very front followed by Santana an Britney just to his side.

The Lights adjusted and the band began just as an unknown man took a seat at one of the back tables.

I could feel it from the start,C ouldn't stand to be apart.

Something about you caught my eye, Something moved me deep inside!

Don't know what you did boy but

You had it and I've been hooked ever since.

Kurt's voice was powerful and very unique which impressed the unknown man.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend

I told the others, my lovers,

both past and present time I see you everything starts making sense.

It was as if Kurt had zoned out the 21 year old was paying any attention to his surroundings other then the music. Santana and Britney both sand the new line without Kurt while he took a breath

Just do your thang honey!

Joining back in with the music Kurt noticed a shadowed figure at the back.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got got style with your bad ass -oh yeah

!Ain't no other man its true - all right-

Ain't no other man but you.

The music cut off after that and once again Mr Schue spoke up "Alright Kurt amazing as usual, ladies." He sent a charming smile to Santana an Brittney which left one of them beaming and the other rolling her eyes.

"So Mr Schue, the surprise?" Kurt's eyes kept bouncing from his boss to the dark figure at the back.

"Oh right yes well guys I would like you to meet the clubs new owner!"

The statement seemed to create quite a stir an many people began asking questions. "What? What happened to Sue!"

"Where is he…or she!"

"Is he hot?"

Kurt laughed as the last comment clearly made by Santana.

"wow okay guys, Sue is well I'm not sure but she said an I quote "I'm done wasting my time with music an this club its time to take office" An with that she left. Anyway! The new owner is here Mr Anderson?"

All eyes moved towards the dark figure and each person seemed to be stunned into silence. The Mr Anderson carefully made his way into the light and Kurt swore he heard Santana growl.

"Emm hey guys so I'm the new owner but err please call me Blaine, Mr Anderson is well it makes me sound old" He flashed a charming smile as a few of the girls giggled. Kurt looked the man up and down and came to the conclusion that this guy might not last long if Santana had anything to do with it. As on queue the fiery girl spoke up "So…Blaine wanna tap this?" Her eyes screamed flirt which made Blaine slightly scared. She racked her eyes down him but was cut of inspecting him when her new "boss" laughed

"What's so funny hobbit!"

Kurt hid a smile after hearing this he was right the new guy wouldn't last long.

Blaine quickly stopped laughing at the comment and decided it would be better to tell them now then later. "Well you see I don't have one-"

"Is it cause your heights not the only thing that's small" Everyone's eyes bulged at Santana's comment other then Kurt who new the Latino far to well.

Coughing to hide his embarrassment Blaine continued "Err no…I'm gay so-"

"Damn the hot one's always are! Hummel your lucky you know that!"

All eyes went to Kurt including Blaine "Santana!"

"Ohh yeh yeh you're no dating co-workers rule!" The rule Santana couldn't understand.

"And Rick!" The pale boy protested.

"Ughh whatever Hummel! Mr S I'm going to get ready come on Brit, Blaine"

The girls quickly left followed by a few others leaving only Kurt Mr Schue and Blaine.

"Guess I'm the only one willing to meet the guy in charge of our pay checks, Kurt"

Said boy extended a hand out the Blaine which his boss eagerly shook, of course ignoring the tingle they both felt passing it off as nerves, cause really Blaine could crush Kurt with one simple gesture ending his career forever.

"Blaine, You sing amazingly Kurt really?"

The pale man's cheeks heated up a little at the comment, but quickly recovered.

"emm Kurt?"

Kurt looked towards the clubs head of music, Mr Schue with questioning eyes. "Mind giving Blaine his hand back"

_Oh god!_

Dropping said hand like it was on fire Kurt shot an apologetic glance towards Blaine to which the owner only laughed.

"Well I better go get ready for tonight show, Mr Schue ,Blaine."

Walking off far to quickly all Blaine could do was shout a goodbye and watch as the slim man walked off swaying his hips in a enchanting manner.

_Oh yeh _Blaine thought _I'm going to enjoy this job_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me very happy :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So Thank you to everyone who added this story to there favioutes and to there alerts that made me extreamly happy :D I would love for some actual reviews if thats not too much to ask, but anyway heres chapter two enjoy :D**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee or the songs used in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Okay so Kurt was nervous. Kurt never gets nervous, he's been working at the club for 2 and a half years and even on his first night he wasn't nervous. Of course it was most likely that he was nervous because Rick was coming tonight, and not for his new boss who had really nice eyes. No! Of course not he's nervous because the man he loves is coming along tonight.<p>

A small distance away Kurt could hear Mr Schue calling the acts only had five minutes to curtain. He could see Puck at the bar making some drink as he chatted up the women. He could see Santana helping Brittney get ready, but the thing that caught his eye was his new boss Blaine. The new owner was going over something with Mr Schue while wearing a bright enthusiastic smile. The look he was sporting some how made Kurt smile until Santana interrupted his daze by screaming in his ear.

"Hummel!"

"Hmm?"

"Ughh get your skinny ass into your outfit we have 2 minutes till curtain"

"Right outfit I'm going"

With one last glance at his new boss Kurt hurried to get changed missing the glance Santana threw at him.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage Kurt Santana and Britney!"<p>

Loud cheers filled the room as Will introduced the nights act. Blaine was pleased by the response, he knew the act's were all great. Of course he knew Kurt was amazing, if the rehearsal from that morning was anything to go by.

On queue the music roared to life and the curtain rose as Kurt stepped forward.

Ohtouch me - this is the night -ohtouch me - I wanna feel your body

Blaine was frozen to the spot, the music started as he expected, Kurt sang while the girls did the backing just like he expected. What he didn't expect was the outfit Kurt was wearing it look for lack of a better word like it had been painted on. He was in the worlds skinniest Black jeans with a red shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top.

Full moon in the city

and the night was young

I was hungry for love

I was hungry for fun.

I was hunting you downand

I was the bait

When I saw you there

I didn't need to hesitate.

The dance moves the song everything was amazing and the crowed were loving it.

This is the night this is the night

This is the timewe've got to get me touch me I want to feel your body

Your heart beat next to mine - touch me touch me now!

Hot and cold emotion, confusing my brain

I could not decide between pleasure and pain.

Some time during the song a man made his way over to the bar greeting puck on his way.

"Puck" with a slight nod he ordered his usual from the bartender

"Dick"

"Its Rick"

"Oh right"

Blaine who was close enough to the bar to hear the conversation wondered why Puck didn't like him and where he heard that name before.

Like a tramp in the night I was beggingfor you

To treat my body like you wanted to.

Touch me touch meI want to feel your body

Your heart beat next to mine -'Cause I want yourbody all the time!

The song drew to a close and the crowed screamed in excitement, Kurt threw a seductive wink at the audience as Santana blew kisses and Brittney just waved. The next act was introduced and the three were quickly off the stage.

"Kurt you were amazing!"

"Thanks Brit you too"

"Hey Hummel your boy toys here"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bar looking for his boyfriend. Spotting him almost immediately Kurt swayed over to Rick.

"Babe!" Kissing him on the cheek Kurt smiled enthusiastically at his boyfriend.

"Hey hun, good show"

Practically beaming Kurt thanked him and quickly received his usual from Puck.

"Yeh man your always great with that song" Puck smirked and waggled his eye brows at his own comment which made Kurt blush and Rick to squeeze (a little to hard) protectively at his side.

Watching the conversation play out Blaine finally realised why he found the name Rick failure. He was Kurt's boyfriend, for some unknown reason this information made his gut burn. Deciding now would be a great time to introduce him self he walked over to his employees.

"Kurt amazing show I knew you were a great singer!"

Kurt glanced up to meet the hazel eyes of his boss as the smile he was sporting grew.

"Thank you!"

Rick looked back an forth between Kurt and this other guy, just who the hell was he and why did he know _his _Kurt's name! Making his presence known Rick dug his nails into Kurt's side which made the smaller boy grimace in pain. Catching on quickly Kurt introduced the two not noticing the confused glance Blaine an Puck shared.

"Ahh so you're the new boss man, nice to meet yah, do us a favour change some of the numbers around I don't like _my _Kurt up there seducing the crowd"

Blaine was stunned this guy seemed like an ass he was about to respond when Kurt him self did, "Rick, babe that's not-"

"Hey its cool the boss guy doesn't mind, now go put something less stripper on an meet me at the car when your ready."

Not missing a beat Rick left giving no time for Kurt to protest.

Kurt shot an apologetic glance towards Blaine before speaking "Sorry about that he…. I just….do you think I could get the rest of the night off, Rick must have had a stressful day he's not normally this way."

Puck muttered something along the lines of "Not normally my ass" While Blaine watched Kurt. Something in the younger mans tone told him he had to let Kurt go. In little to no words Blaine agreed an Kurt was hurried to change.

Something didn't seem right to Blaine, which led him into the parking lot to watch Kurt leave. Nothing seemed unordinary between the couple, just some talking an kissing more eagerly on Rick's part Blaine noticed but nothing strange. The couple left together and Blaine walked back inside, something didn't feel right but he passed it off as a lack of sleep and quickly headed to the back office.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and i will love you forever :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**!**Okay Chapter 3 sorry its short but it was hard for me to write this chapter in detail i appolgies for that but i will make it up next chapter**

**Thank you to everyone who is adding this to there alerts it makes me every happy Please! review i would love to hear your thoughts and ideas **

**Shout out to . For reviewing the last chapter as i said i now love you :P**

**Okay read on sorry for the long note and please feel free to follow me on Tumblr **

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hey had been driving in silence for about 5 minutes and it was starting to nerve Kurt, turning slightly to his boyfriend he spoke in a gentle caring tone.

"Rick, babe everything okay at the club you seemed a little…."

"I'm fine!" the snapping shocked Kurt, clearly his boyfriend was not fine.

"You can tell me come on what's up rough day at work?"

"Ughh no look we will talk about when we get home"

Kurt stiffened a bit at the harsh tone, and mentally corrected Rick's sentence "My home"

_No _Kurt thought _were dating of course its fine to call it there home even if Kurt pays for everything_

Turning back to look out the window Kurt lost him self in the night sky as they once again drove in silence.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine?"<p>

At the sound of his name Blaine looked up from the mess of papers on his desk to find a slightly confused look Will. "Will! What can I do for you man"

Blaine grinned at his head of music but said man seemed a little more nervous an twitchy then usual.

"Emm well Mr And… Blaine it seems that well err…..Kurt's missing" The next thing was happened was not what Will expected, in his mind Blaine responded with rapid questions and a lot of movement but what actually happened shocked him, his boss laughed.

Sensing Will's confusing Blaine quickly stopped laughing "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you Kurt went home"

"What why is he okay?"

"Wow no he's find just Rick came by and -"

"Ohh.."

The interruption confused Blaine, Sure Rick seemed like an ass but hey he knew the guy all of 5 seconds. As he made to question the interruption Will quickly cut in.

"Okay that's fine, I will get one of the girls to do a number, excuse me Sir"

Without a second thought Will was out of the room leaving behind an even more confused Blaine.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt and Rick were home Kurt fell on to the couch in a tired daze while Rick made his way to the kitchen to fix a drink. Coming back through seconds later Rick sat opposite him boyfriend, taking this as an invitation to talk Kurt sat up straight and looked in to his boyfriends eyes<p>

"So…What up Rick was it something at work?"

"No! You know damn well why I'm like this"

Taken back a little by the tone he used Kurt took in a sharp breath and continued "Babe I-"

"Don't give me the shit Kurt, you know I hate it when you do songs like you did tonight"

Anger began to brew inside of Kurt as he spoke "Well sorry! It's my job I have to!"

"No you don't and the clothes you wear you look like a cheep hooker, I mean why the tight jeans to you really need to show your ass of all the time!"

"Ughh I can't talk to you right now I'm going to bed!"

Standing up Kurt began marching towards the bedroom when Rick crashed his now empty glass down on the table.

"Hey! Do not talk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Before Kurt could respond Rick had a hold of his wrist extremely tight.

"Ow Rick your hurting me get off!"

Not letting go Rick pushed Kurt into the nearest wall keeping a tight hold on him. "Want to be treated like a hooker Kurt!"

Kurt tried to respond but all he let out was a whimper, tears began to form in his eyes as Rick pushed him self on to Kurt. Chocking back a gag as Kurt felt his boyfriends arousal he tried to push him away but with no luck.

The next few minutes were kind of a blur for Kurt and the next thing he knew he was in his bed with bruises forming on his body and obvious pain to what him boyfriend did. Lying there Kurt couldn't keep his tears at bay, he distantly heard the sound of the shower turning off and the bathroom door open but quickly acted like he was asleep not wanting to deal with Rick.

"You asleep Babe…..Night hun"

Kurt felt a kiss placed on his cheek right over a cut, biting his lip from making an sound Kurt listened as his boyfriend slowly fell asleep, as soon as his breath evened out Kurt moved over to the edge of the bed as far as he could and soon after feel asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so i wrote more the usual in this chapter an i could of easily wrote more but im leaving on a bit of a cliff hanger, Thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts and to . & bethanycriss For the reviews, I have one catch no new chapter till i get some more reviews :P**

**Please! It only takes a second and your thoughts really help with the story so please review **

**Okay enjoy :D Ohh i also changed a few things with Blaine like where he is from (:**

* * *

><p>The arrival of the new morning woke Kurt, the sun creeped through the windows lighting up the room while the low build of traffic filled the once silent air. Kurt smiled a bit at the scene New York really was beautiful in the morning. This smile quickly faded when Kurt tried to move. He hurt, everywhere.<p>

Sitting up carefully Kurt's mind raced a million miles while he remembered why he felt like this. It only took a few seconds but the reason made him shake. Rick!

Kurt knew his boyfriend was a bit harsh with a drink in him, but this… The many reasons played in Kurt's mind when a sudden thought crossed is. Where was Rick. Eyes glancing in every direction and ears on end to hear any movement with in his apartment Kurt found his room empty and his house silent.

Slipping slowly out of bed Kurt made his way to the kitchen where he found a simple note.

_**Heyy babe **_

_**Didn't want to wake you, off to my apartment to get ready for work, got the night shift so see you tomorrow**_

_**Love you xx**_

Kurt honestly felt sick reading the note but also revealed. Wishing not to think of his boyfriend anymore Kurt hurried to shower remembering the had an early rehearsal at the club.

Washing didn't take long but the water entering the fresh cuts stung quite a lot, hurrying in to get dressed Kurt put on simple black jeans an a fitting sweater. His hair took the normal 20 minutes and once he was ready Kurt re-checked him self in the mirror.

That's when he froze. His face! Two cuts on his cheek, a small cut along his eyebrow, and a very visible aggressive bruise round his neck.

_Crap _

Kurt's eyes began welling with tear but he fought them back. No way could he leave like this, everyone at the club would question him which Kurt could not be bothered with that especially since Rachel was in today.

It took half an hour of make up to get everything covered and soon after the pale man was out the door and heading for the club.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys I know I met a few of you last night but if you didn't know I'm Blaine the new club owner. So I want to become your friends I hate the whole formality we are set in, and thus make me want to get to know you a lot better"<p>

Blaine was good at introductions being the lead in his Glee club and the head of the popularity chain in high school made the new club owner very confident with his words.

"Blaine if I may, its an honour to have you here with us and I would just like to-"

"Can it dwarf the guys gay"

Kurt and Puck both laughed at the Latinos remark remembering yesterday. The early rehearsal didn't really seem like a rehearsal it was a get to know me exercise for Blaine's behalf.

Said man looked extremely confused as he watched Santana and Rachel go at each other, having only met the women this morning Blaine quickly worked out Rachel loved to talk love it!

Letting out a tired sigh Blaine addressed the group "Hey guy why don't you go get ready for tonight"

The bar staff and singers left the stage along with Will giving Blaine some air.

"Tough first day" The sweet voice Blaine recognised immodesty as Kurt questioned.

"Well technically its my second"

"Ahh yes, wanna talk for a while?"

"Shouldn't you go get ready?"

Of course Kurt should but the visible bruises on his side was not something he wanted to share with the rest of his co-workers, "I have time"

Kurt and Blaine both shared a smile as they sat down together, "So Kurt tell me something about you"

Letting out a little laugh Kurt replied to the frequently asked question "Well I'm from Lima, Ohio, My dads a mechanic, high school sucked big time for me and I love fashion and singing"

Blaine laughed at the quick description before looking back in to Kurt's eyes which he just noticed had a beautiful blend of blue, green and gray.

"And you Mr Anderson" Kurt smirked, waiting for a response.

"Blaine please, Okay well I'm from Chicago, hate my dad hence the Mr Anderson remark. Had an okay high school life, loves Disney movies, singing and playing music. My favourite dish is pasta and I have a wired addiction to Dr Pepper.

Kurt laughed so much at the description, his boss seemed crazy "ha well that's okay I'm addicted to Diet Coke." Blaine joined in with the laughter and soon they were both clutching there sides (Kurt very delicately) with tears streaming down there faces. There enjoyment was quickly over due to Santana's entrance.

"Oi Hummel go get your hooker clothes on!"

Without another word she left. Blaine didn't think much of the statement other then the fact that Kurt needed to get ready, looking back at the pale singer Blaine sensed the words had a lot more effect on Kurt. The boy was frozen with…fear? In his eyes.

"Kurt?"

Shaking the boy lightly Kurt came back "Oh sorry I need to go get ready" Kurt made to run out the room when Blaine grabbed his writs "Wait" The tone wasn't harsh, the grip wasn't tight but Kurt still found he needed to swallow back his tears as he turned back around.

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, the boy seemed terrified and had visibly paled. "Kurt"

This voice was barley audible this time almost a whisper "Want to get a drink after work, we could get to know each other more"

Kurt pondered this thought for a second, he didn't like being alone at night, Rick wouldn't know- Not that it mattered if he did- An Blaine was pretty fun to be around. Not trusting his voice even thought the hold on wrist had been broken, the singer nodded and quickly left the room.

Blaine sat there for what seemed like hours wondering what the hell happened one second Kurt was laughing then….

Shaking his head Blaine left to find Will wanting to know the numbers for the night

* * *

><p>Turns out Rachel's number was the first of the night, Blaine wasn't going to lie he was curious to hear her sing but giving the type of club he owned he doubted anyone else would care and just watch the teasing girls.<p>

The music started with Santana, Britney and a few other girls swaying to the music while Rachel centred then all.

The minute you walked in the joint,I could see you were a man of distinction,A real big spender,

Good looking do refined.

Say wouldn't you like to know

What's going on in my mind?

So, let me get right to the point,I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.

Hey, big spender, spend...A little time with...me...me...me!

Do you wanna have fun?Ssssssssssss...

What did you say you are?How's about a ...(laugh)

I could give you some...Are you ready for some...(fun)

How would you like a...Let me show you a ...(good time)

Hey, big spender...Hey, big spender...

Hey, big spender!Spend...a little time with ...me!

The crowd screamed, Rachel was amazing, and sure if Blaine wasn't gay (An had never talked to her before) he would most likely be drooling too.

As Rachel descended from the stage Britney took centre in a new smaller outfit and began singing the ever famous Mein Herr, the song sounded great and a couple of lines got some chuckles from the audience. Blaine was watching but his eyes were dragged away by the last performer.

"So Blaine? How was I?"

"Your great Rachel, defiantly a great singer, just be careful leaving tonight I think a few of thoughts guys wanted to drag you off stage"

Rachel beamed at her boss "Thank you Sir,ohh don't worry I would never let a man ruin my act here"

Before Blaine could mention that's not what he was worried about the singer was gone and Brittney was just finishing the song.

Auf wiedersehen,...

Bye bye Mein Herr!

The audience once again cheered with excitement, and Britney quickly left the stage, a few acts passed that no one really paid attention too but soon the final act graced the stage, Blaine noticed all night that men and women kept glancing at the clock behind the bar and was curious until all glances stopped at exactly 12:30am

There was no time to question why they stopped because all of a sudden the lights were cut off, Blaine wondered what the hell was going on and was about the look for Will when the man him self voiced over the darkness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, As the last act of the night. The one. The only Kurt Hummel!"

The audience went crazy Blaine had never seen anything so powerful the lights were still dark as the music began. One spotlight broke the darkness gracing only Kurt (Who was now centre stage) with light. The song seemed slightly random considering the theme for the club but judging by the response of the crowed they didn't care.

Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

Kurt's body swayed with the music and the audience seemed captivated , even Blaine

I see you through the Smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

Kurt searched the crowd for someone to lock eyes on anyone who he knew wouldn't stalk him for singing to them, Kurt's eyes soon found the warm hazel eyes he knew as Blaine's even in the dark light.

What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new,

you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing making a connection to someone but not wanting to be stalked after, Blaine knew that was the reason his eyes locked with Kurt. He knew that why didn't his heart

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you

The crowed cheered screamed and jumped as the song ended, finally breaking eye contact with Blaine, Kurt gave the audience a wink and floated back stage, Blaine followed to congratulate him making them both miss the very annoyed looking man slam his whisky on to the bar and head for the back stage door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hey :D I hope this chapter is okay i must stress its M for a reason, again i apologies for no full detail, im extramly unexperienced never even had a kiss so this is weird for me ha anyway enjoy PLEASE review and thank you to you all who have**

**I know this is short but i want to end it here cause i just feel like it would be better in a chapter on its own not to fear though im writing the next chapter as you read this :P**

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe what Kurt was feeling. After he finished the song Kurt ran back stage to be met with an enthusiastic Blaine. His boss grabbed him pulling him into the tightest hug Kurt has ever been giving. Feeling his boss losing his grip Kurt pulled out of the warm safe arms to look Blaine in the eyes.<p>

"So did you like the song?"

"Kurt that was amazing!"

"Aww thanks, sorry that I was looking at you I just…"

"The connection thing? Don't worry I use to do that to my friend when I played"

"Played? you mean you sing?"

Kurt's eyes seem to light up at the knowledge which caused Blaine to chuckle. As the older man went to tell Kurt there was a sudden bang and the back stage door flew open.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes left Blaine's warm hazel ones to meet the cold green ones of his boyfriend, immediately Kurt knew he was pissed and had a drink in him. Rick's jaw was tight and his eyes practically poured jealousy.

"Rick" Kurt's voice came out a little higher then he intended which didn't go unnoticed by his boss.

"Babe I thought you were working late?"

"Ohh well I got off early and came to support my _loving _boyfriend!" Kurt knew the tone and he knew he just need to get Rick out of the bar to calm him down.

Blaine stood there frozen silently watching the exchanged between Kurt and Rick, he didn't seem to register anything that was being said just the high tones Kurt was producing and the icy glare his boyfriend was sending Blaine.

The next thing Blaine knew Kurt was beside Rick while said man held Kurt's side tighter then normal, and Kurt talking at him "Blaine I'm going to take Rick home he's just stressed, I'm done for tonight anyway so I will see you tomorrow?"

"But Kurt weren't we meant to get to know each other tonight" Blaine tried to pull Kurt away from the idea of being with Rick something just didn't feel right with him. The feeling grew hugely as Rick dug is nails into Kurt's side.

"Ohh Rain check?"

Blaine couldn't believe it clearly something was going on that wasn't right but before he could object anymore Kurt was heading for the door, boyfriend glued to his side.

"What the HELL Kurt!"

The car ride back to Kurt's apartment was creepy, they didn't speak and Rick just seemed extremely tense, the silence didn't last long once they got home.

"What do you mean Rick,?" Kurt wasn't sure at all what the hell his boyfriend was so annoyed about was quickly told.

"Don't play dumb you stupid whore! How long have you been sleeping with him? Hmm?"

"Rick I haven't-"

"DON'T lie to me, is that why you're the best in the club? You've been screwing the boss!"

"Rick, Blaine and I-"

"Ughh _BLAINE, don't give me your shit Kurt I saw you practically eye fucking him through out your song!"_

_As the argument continued Rick seemed to be edging closer and closer to Kurt making the paler man slightly afraid. Kurt didn't meet his eyes but spoke almost silently to his extremely close boyfriend "Babe, Rick, Blaine and I, were just friends nothings-"_

_The sentence wasn't finished before Kurt knew what was happening Rick had him up against the wall gripping both of Kurt's hands above his head._

"_I bet you like being a whore every night playing with the fucking audience!"_

_Kurt suppressed a shiver as Rick pushed against him the arousal his boyfriend had sickened Kurt and suddenly images from the other night flashed in Kurt's mind. Kurt tried to react but it seemed like he was frozen._

_The images again were a blur although this time all the more painful. Kurt felt like gagging, as he lay on the bed hearing Rick's quickened breath Kurt tried desperately to block out what was happening. The pain was unbearable even more then the other night. "Rick please"_

_Rick didn't take any of Kurt's pleas the right way in his mind Kurt was begging for more when in reality Kurt need it to stop, Kurt didn't even react once Rick was finished, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt Rick clean his disappointingly responsive body down and felt the same man he loved kiss his cheek before rolling over to sleep._

_Kurt didn't sleep he just lay still thinking things over, Rick loved him, Kurt loved Rick, clearly Rick was just a little jealous he would never intentionally hurt Kurt. Would he?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six all for you :D I kinda have an idea where the story is going but i also feel like im making it up as i go, so PLEASE give me feedback on the stuff you want or dont want to happen (:**

**I promis to update soon thank you too all you who have reviewed!**

**Please review it makes me happy xD**

* * *

><p>To say Blaine was revealed when morning broke was an understatement, all night he had laid awake worrying about Kurt, something between the pale singer and his boyfriend didn't seem right. As Blaine got up and showered thoughts played on his mind. Clearly Rick liked to drink he had seen the man the previous night downing double shots of Jack like it was water. Maybe Blaine was just being a bit over protective, Kurt was nice and was his employee it's only natural for Blaine to look out for the boy, still one thing stuck in Blaine's mind the most. Will's response the first night Blaine mentioned Rick.<p>

Come 4 o'clock Blaine had made his mind shut up about Kurt's relationship and was eagerly hunting the dressing rooms for a working pen.

"Ughh! I only want a pen god damn it!" Blaine was talking to himself like usual, know one was around so he-

"So darling, have a heart,

Don't let one mistake keep us apart."

Blaine knew that voice. Kurt. The lead singers voice filled the dressing room_, Odd _Blaine thought _Usually the acts don't arrive till five._

As Blaine edged around the corner he saw the pale boy, sitting at the make up station with damp hair from the showers an in only a robe Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.

Purple marks on Kurt's neck! Now Blaine knows they are not meant to be there, of course Kurt was currently in the processes of covering them up which made Blaine fear just how long they had, not even caring that he was acting like a creepy stalker Blaine rushed to Kurt.

"Kurt!" Said boy quickly dropped the make up brush and looked at Blaine with fearful eye's "Jesus Blaine you trying to scare an man to death!"

"Kurt what the hell!"

"What?" Kurt was extremely confused his boss was acting strange.

"What? Kurt why are you hear so early and why are there purple marks on your neck!"

Kurt's expression never changed from calm as he answered "Well not that its any of you business but some people in the heat of the moment give other people hickies! God and I'm hear early because I'm doing a new song tonight an I need to rehearse."

Blaine didn't say anything sure what Kurt was saying made sense but something felt….strange.

_Oh god, good lie Kurt! You made that up well done _Kurt felt slightly achieved that he had managed to come up with that lie on the spot of course it wasn't a complete lie Kurt did need to rehearse a new song.

"ohh sorry"

"Yeh…well if you excuse me I need to finished getting ready" Kurt got up an walked to the clothing rail not daring to meet his boss's eyes. Blaine just watched Kurt walk away, not missing the hitch in his step Blaine was about to ask something when he deemed it inappropriate and unnecessary. The curly haired man walked away silently.

_God Kurt why does this feel wrong!_ Kurt was currently battling with himself inside, for his number tonight Kurt was told to show a little more skin then usual, the number kind of required it. Even so Kurt was a little worried that Rick could find out, _No Kurt stop messing with your head Rick just doesn't like you teasing the audience, of course Rick wouldn't, Kurt could never stand up for himself is an audience member took things to far! Rick was just….looking out for Kurt._

* * *

><p>"Hummel?"<p>

"What's up San?"

"Puck want's you"

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm not your message dog find out yourself"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched the fierce women walk away, she looked beautiful tonight by Kurt's standards. Her usual long black hair was curled and she was wearing a tight red corset dress.

Quickly remembering Puck wanted him, Kurt finished tying his boots and head for the bar. Tonight Kurt once again had his skinnies on and a bright green shirt with only the bottom 3 buttons done up.

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it he was standing at the bar waiting for Puke to finished serving drinks, as soon as he had the taller man made his way to the singer.<p>

"Heyy little bro!"

"Puck how many times I'm not you're brother"

"Yeh…well Finn kinda is to me so I guess so are you"

"Strange logic but whatever, whets up?"

Puck took a few seconds to respond as if he was trying to think of the right words to say.

"How's things with Rick?"

"Really, god why is everyone so interested all of a sudden?"

"No reason just keeping an eye out for you"

"I can take care of myself!"

Puck's pretty sure he heard Kurt mumble "Have since high school"

But quickly shoved the thought away, the bartender was silence for a second as Kurt's eyes searched his.

"Blaine?"

"huh….What are you-"

"Blaine asked you to check didn't he?"

"Well he- Kurt sent Puke his trade mark bitch face- Yeh…"

"Ughh! Look everything is fine with Rick he loves me I love him that's all that matters."

"If your sure?"

Kurt didn't responded he just walked away leaving Puck to figure out the response. The bartender though nothing else of it and neither did Puke, of course it was only Blaine who was standing just a few feet away who noticed Kurt tug his left sleeve down just a little each time Rick's name was mentioned.

* * *

><p>That nights show went amazing, Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Brittney were all performing and they all did great. Everyone was just packing up when Blaine came into the dressing room.<p>

"Knock, knock?"

"Heyy Blaine" a course of many voices greeted the boss all with tired smiles, "Great job tonight guys really!"

Conversation quickly filled the room and soon everyone started departing, of course something was bothering Blaine, "Hey Rach, where's Kurt?"

"Ohh last I saw he was at the make up table, night!"

"Thanks, an yeh goodnight, drive safe"

Blaine made his way round to the make up station to see Kurt just sitting there.

"Kurt?" Said boy jumped and quickly turned to his boss

"You need to stop doing that!" the words were harsh but the tone was light leaving Blaine smiling.

"You do know its bad to apply make up so much"

Kurt seemed to dismiss the statement altogether as he got up an walked to Blaine, in an authoritative tone Kurt began.

"So Mr Anderson, to what adventures are you setting upon tonight?"

"Well I was hoping a young college of mind would come to mine for a little get to know each other session?"

Kurt pondered the thought, Rick wasn't going to be home, so Kurt didn't have anything else planned "Sure, I will just get my coat!"

"Awesome my cars out front" To Blaine it didn't seem odd that Kurt was the only one he wanted to have a "Get together session" with, Kurt just was well Kurt, and for some reason Blaine wanted to know all about the singer.

"Come on Mr Anderson, cant wait all day" Kurt let out a laugh as he existed the building.

Blaine was close behind with his head full of questions, all concerning Kurt and Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy everyone xD Sorry i havent update for a while this chapter came out sort of strange but i hope you like it, just want to mention one thing i say that Blaine has an evita poster and that its kurts fave musical i know Kurts a big Wicked fan but i myself has never seen it *Sad face :(* So i went with Evita cause i have seen it on stage and own the film :3 Anyway enjoy and please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

><p>Blaine's apartment was not something Kurt had ever really thought about, sure he knew his boss must have some musical interest but this…..<p>

The kitchen and living room were both decent sized the living room consisted of a TV CD player and to Kurt's surprise a record player.

"So this is it home sweet home" Blaine grinned at Kurt, the pale boys eyes seemed to moved everywhere "Want the tour?"

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle to which Blaine took as a yes.

The colour scheme was simple but it seemed very Blaine like. The living room and kitchen were pretty basic especially for someone living on there own. Blaine showed Kurt his bedroom which made both men turn slightly pink, the room held a large double bed and what Kurt deemed "To little closet space!" The walls were filled with posters of classic films and bands.

"Evita? You own an Evita poster!"

"Ohh yeh I always loved it"

"We should go see it!" Kurt blushed deeply at his words he replied extremely quickly and very enthusiastic, all Blaine did was smile "I'd like that"

"Want a drink?"

"Please"

As both men made there way back to the main room Kurt passed one door that almost seemed enchanting, "Blaine what's in here?"

The hazel eyed man seemed to close up a little but answered nether the less "ohh that's my old music room"

Kurt's eyes seemed to voice a question that Blaine simply answered with opening the door and gesturing inside.

"Blaine….I…wow!"

The room was huge, on one wall hung many varieties of guitars all different colours the opposite wall had a small piano pushed into the corner and the rest of the wall space was filled with shelves of CD's, tapes and records.

"I tend not to use this room as much anymore"

"What! Why not with this many instruments your clearly talented"

"Don't have time anymore"

Kurt didn't get to say anything more, he was quickly pulled out the room an was now once again in the living room.

As Blaine got some drinks Kurt looked round the room, it looked very homey and well lived in many pictures covered the walls but with the exception of one they all had the same 3 men in them.

As Blaine came back through drink in hand Kurt turned to him "Who are they" pointing at the pictures Blaine laughed "Ohh there my best friends Wes and David"

"Cool did you know them from school?"

"Yeh…"

Silence hung in the air for quite a while is almost seemed awkward, Blaine quickly filled the silence "So Mr Hummel tell me about you!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Err how about 10 questions?"

"ha! sure, start when your ready"

"Okay…Favourite musical?"

"Evita"

Laughter rang out the room and soon similar questions followed, in no time at all Blaine had learnt that Kurt had lost his mother at a young age, that his dream in high school was to become a famous Broadway star, that he had a brother and him an Puke went to school together.

"No way! What was he like in high school?"

"Trouble" again they laughed and just when Kurt was begging to relax Blaine sprung in with close questions.

"So? How long have you been dating Rick?"

"A little over a year"

"Awesome, where did you meet?

"emm…Coffee shop after a show one night"

"Cool, things going good?"

"Yeh…." Kurt was confused why was Blaine suddenly interested in Rick and his relationship with the boy. Kurt didn't get to think anymore when Blaine asked a question that froze him.

"If things are good then why do you keep pulling your sleeve down over that bruise?"

_Oh god oh god what am I doing way to be supportive Blaine!_

"Wha…I…its nothing to do with Rick I just….."

"Come on Kurt tell me I just want to help"

"There's nothing to tell!" Kurt practically screamed at Blaine then began muttering "He loves me" under his breath.

Blaine quickly noticed the change in the younger man an in no time at all he was beside Kurt. "Hey sorry shh its okay"

"Is it?" At that moment Kurt turned to look into the caring eyes of his boss, something seemed to spark in Kurt and he was currently extremely aware at how close Blaine was. The older man had one hand on Kurt shoulder and the other on the small of his back.

"B..Blanine?

"Yes?" The response was practically a whisper and Blaine was suddenly edging closer to Kurt, The singer was extremely aware of what was going to happen and despite the nagging telling him not to Kurt pushed the brown haired boy to the floor.

"DON'T!"

Before Blaine could get up Kurt had grabbed his coat and was out the door.

_Damn it! With a sigh Blaine got up and went to his music room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid Blaine! Stupid curly hair and his stupid hazel eyes! Ughh and his stupid car that drove me here"<em>

After running out of his bosses apartment Kurt quickly realised that he didn't have his car, taking a huge breath of air Kurt dug out his phone and called Rick.

"Heyy babe…..yeh I need a favour…when do you finish?…..ohh well I need a lift…..emm where we went on out first date…..thanks love you"

After ending the call Kurt realised that Rick wouldn't be happy once he found out why Kurt was all the way from the club so late at night, trying not to think about it Kurt sat on a near by bench an waited for his boyfriend.

It took almost an hour for Rick to get Kurt and as the smaller man suspected Rick wasn't happy.

"Why were you at his house!"

"Just a get to know you thing"

"Oh really was anyone else from the club there?"

"Well…no…"

"Ughh Kurt don't you see he wants you stay away from him!"

"What? He's my boss I cant"

"Bullshit just blow him off when he talks to you, your mine remember!"

Kurt shivered at the word, the rest of the drive was filled with an uncomfortable silence leaving Kurt to think just why Blaine tried to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay in bed that night with nothing on his mind other then Kurt, he was worried for the pale man. Unknown to the club owner Kurt was in a lot more trouble then he could think. He wouldn't know that for a third time that week Rick would force him self on Kurt and he didn't know that the singer would cry him self to sleep and wake up with two more bruises on his cheeks and hand marks on his arms. Blaine didn't know any of this but still couldn't sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapter in one night dont i love you :P Anyway Would love some reviews on this one if that's not to much to ask ;D I know this might seem a little strange with how Kurt reacts with everything but i want to remind you Kurt is strong and doesn't like his battles fought for him.**

**Anyway yeh please review and follow me on Tumblr if you like i changed by url so it now; klaineohwhycantyouseeglee**

* * *

><p>"Kurt come on what's wrong with you today, you can usually do this dance in your sleep"<p>

"Sorry Mr Schue just one of those days."

"Okay everyone take five"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as the head of music for the club called the break, to tell the truth it wasn't just "One of those days" after Rick learned Kurt had been with Blaine the older man wasn't too kind and left all of Kurt's body acing. To top is off Blaine seemed to be seeking Kurt out at every chance he got, and much to the curly haired mans disappointment Kurt had managed to stay clear of him all rehearsal.

"Kurt?"

Kurt tuned his attention to the sound of Mr Schue, expecting a big rant about how Kurt was delaying rehearsal Kurt stood up but was only met with the caring eyes of one Will Schuster.

"Are you sure everything is okay Kurt?"

"Yeh sorry boss just….tired didn't sleep much last night"

"Oh…okay if you sure, were doing a new song tonight so here's the lyrics"

With that the music manager walked off leaving Kurt to look at the lyrics, Kurt knew this song, swallowing the lump in his throat Kurt put the lyrics down and went back to rehearse.

* * *

><p>"5 minutes to curtain Kurt"<p>

"Okay…errr Mr Schue? Is there a reason you chose this song?"

"Ohh not really I just heard it on the radio and well here we are, I know its not the club style but I ran it by Blaine and he insisted you should sing it"

"Ohh okay…"

Waiting for the curtain to come up Kurt had a mental battle with him self. What was Blaine thinking , This song is stupid an defiantly not the clubs style. Taking in one deep breath Kurt stepped on to the stage just as Santana hurried off.

As the music began Kurt didn't even see his boss sitting at the bar.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

but I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

As Kurt chanced a look at the audience he noted that most seemed slightly surprised at the song choice but others just listened in there drunken state.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Kurt's eyes slid shut as he continued singing as images of Rick flashed in his mind.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,I know

Only when you stop to think about me,do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

One lone tear slid from Kurt's still closed eye as he continued to sing.

I hate You hate you

I hate You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

The last line was practically screamed out by the singer with so much emotion, that each audience member including staff member were on there feet clapping and cheering, Kurt just stood still on the stage not moving a limb with his eyes still shut.

The cheering died down and the club fell into an uncomfortable silence just staring at Kurt. Once Blaine realised what was going on he began moving to the singer but was beaten to the younger man by his bartender.

Puke didn't speak to Kurt all he did was pick the smaller man up, holding his legs Puke wordlessly made Kurt wrap his arms round his neck an left the stage.

* * *

><p>That being the last song of the night Will and Blaine managed to get everyone out in no time at all and now they including Brittney and Santana were in the dressing room silently watching Kurt, who was still the arms of Puke clutching desperately as his shirt.<p>

With the silence that filled the room it was clear to hear that Kurt was crying, deciding to take the lead in this Blaine carefully spoke up.

"Kurt?" all he was met with was a sob and more tears, Blaine looked to Puke who strangely looked comfortable with holding the crying man. Of course it was only clear to Santana why, through out school Puke seemed to be Kurt's rock thus having Kurt cry in his arms was nothing new.

After what seemed like hours Kurt emerged from Pucks chests to revile his face. Everyone's expression changed with looking at Kurt and gasps escaped each one of them. Due to the tears and sweat from having his face buried in Pukes chest Kurt's cover up had been removed and the obvious bruises were extremely prominent.

"Ku-"

When Blaine tired to speak up he was cut off by a voice that made everyone's blood boil.

"KURT?"

Rick obviously had been let in by security and was now standing in the dressing room doorway. Puke literally growled at the man. While Blaine made to get up, he was swiftly pulled down by Will who simply shook his head.

The silence was tense and everyone felt it. "Kurt come on!"

"Kurt you don't-"

Once again Blaine was cut off but this time by Kurt.

"Sure I'm coming"

"Kurt!"

Kurt ignored the protest of his friends as made his way to his boyfriend, Keeping his eyes down Kurt felt Rick wrap his arm around him and guide him out.

Everyone left in the dressing room stared at the door Kurt just left out of. They all looked at each other voicing a silent question "What now?"

They all looked at the ground dejected expect Puke, Puke knew what had to be done and one call was all it took. Finn!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey :D So here is Chapter 9, please let me know what you think of it, Your reviews for the last chapter made me smile so much thank you :D

Okay i just want to say the story seems like its coming to an end but i assure we have a long way to go after all it is a Klaine love story :P Okay this chapter starts with a Finn POV :D Enjoy please **review**!

* * *

><p><strong>New Jersey The Hudson family home;<strong>

Rachel was bored out of her mind. Her husband Finn, was playing another stupid video game and Lisa, their daughter was down for a nap.

Breaking the silence Rachel was currently stuck in was the phone, jumping at the chance to actually do something the petit girl ran to the phone shouting "I'll get it!"

"Hello?"

"_Rachel?"_

"Puck?"

"_Ohh good you guys haven't changed you're number, can I speak to Finn?"_

Rachel sighed into the phone just like that she was bored again, "Sure I'll go get him"

"FINN!"

Poking his head out of the living room Finn gave his wife a lopsided grin "Yeh hun?"

"Puke" she waved the phone at her husband and in a second flat the phone was out of her hand and in Finn's.

"Dude! Long time no talk, hey guess what I completed the latest COD last night did you-"

"_FINN!"_

"Wow man what's wrong with you?" It was clear Finn was trying the suppress a laugh but the next words he heard made the tall man stop laughing all together

"_Its Kurt"_

Puke spent the next half an hour telling Finn everything he knew about Kurt and everything that happened last night, by the end off the explanation Rachel was now close to Finn's side trying to hear.

"Okay thanks for telling me Puck, drive takes almost two hours so we will set off tomorrow"

"_Okay man thanks, you, Rach an Lisa can all stay with me too"_

After another discussion about arrival times and meeting points Finn hung up the phone an was quickly gathered in his wife's arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Finn you can just-"

"I sure as hell can! Why would Kurt put up with that especially after Karofsky!"

"Finn, breath we will deal with it tomorrow come on we need to get some rest"

"Ughh fine"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kurt an Rick had just arrived home<p>

"Babe?" Kurt's voice was horse and strained from all the crying

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"What! why would you ask that of course!"

"It just…"

"Aww babe Is this cause I accidentally hit you? You know I didn't mean it, I just get jealous easily, of course I love you"

With that said Rick retreated to the bedroom leaving Kurt standing in the hall way thinking. And for the first time in weeks Kurt was questioning if Rick really did love him.

Pushing away that thought Kurt went to bed, hoping to clear his mind, of course the worlds not simple an Kurt was even more confused when he woke up. All because of his dream concerning a hazel eyed man.

* * *

><p>To say the tension in the club was intense the next morning was an understatement, and Kurt wasn't even in yet!<p>

"Blaine?"

Looking up from his desk Blaine eyes met a concerned looking Santana

"What can I help you will San?"

The Latino girl looked as if she was having trouble trying to say the right word but she didn't have too say anything Blaine knew just by looking at her she was concerned about Kurt.

"I haven't heard from-"

At that exact moment they heard the powerful voice of Puck "KURT!"

Both Blaine and Santana rushed out of the office to the main to see Kurt in the arms of Puck.

"Okay…P-Puck need to breath"

"Sorry, why did you leave with him last night?"

"Kurt how long has it been going on?

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Many questions were thrown at Kurt but the pale singer didn't look fazed "My life none of your business now if you excuse me"

"Kurt!"

Blaine tried to get his attention but the singer avoided eye contact with him an walked back stage.

"That was…different" piped up Brittney

"He's in denial we need to-"

"No…leave him if we annoy him he's not going to tell us anything"

Everyone even Blaine was shocked by the club owners protest, but they knew he was right. They all left to finish set up while Blaine just stayed, in barley a whisper Blaine spoke to himself "Why are you doing this Kurt?"

* * *

><p>The nights show was extremely packed and each performer wowed the crowed, they were so enthusiastic the singers decided to do an encore together. The music started with Kurt centre stage, the song was irrelevant to the crowed everyone was just bouncing with the music, The bar was full as well as each table. Crowds were standing within in the room, all cheering.<p>

Amongst the mixture of faces Kurt didn't notice his brother and Rachel walk in or Rick walk in.

The song ended and the crowed screamed in adoration, Kurt hugged Santana then Brittney then Alex another singer at the club. This was a big mistake.

Not missing a beat Rick made his way to the stage and grabbed Kurt. The smile on the singers face quickly disappeared and was replaced with fear, the music cut out and the audience stopped all sound they were creating.

Blaine who was beside the bar went to run to Kurt but was too late Rick screamed at Kurt as he lunged his fist forward knocking Kurt straight to the ground making the young singer hit his head, and fall unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Thanks to all the opinions whether to continue the story, you may be happy to know i will be :D**

**I first want to apologize for this chapter thought it was meant to be longer but its like 2am here so i need to sleep haha! Anyway Please review! They always make me smile, should have an update up tomorrow (:**

* * *

><p>"KURT!"<p>

Three people screamed the pale boys name, First was Finn who ran and tackled Rick to the ground with out a second thought. Second was Puck the bartender want to rush an help Finn but knew the police needed to me called so he dashed to a phone. The final screamer was Blaine. The club didn't even register what he was doing and before he knew it Kurt was in his arms.

"Come on Kurt, Kurt!"

The pale boy was unresponsive and Blaine began panic, not even think about Rick, Blaine began frantically looking round the room and only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Still supporting Kurt the curly haired man turned to see Santana with a phone to her ear, the Latino seemed to have called 911 with all the commotion an was now giving details to the operator on there whereabouts.

"You son of a bitch! What's wrong with you! You jack ass!"

Finn was to put it simply beating the living crap out of Rick. The tall man was over come with rage just from looking at the man. After hearing everything that Puck learned about Kurt's relationship, Finn was ready to punch a wall down, but seeing his brothers boyfriend actually hit him. Well that drove Finn crazy.

"Uh…Ge...get of me you big lug!"

"Like hell I am!"

Rick continued to struggle under Finn while the latter continue to throw punches. The two struggling men were unaware of there surroundings and it wasn't until a police man pulled them away that they realised what was happening around them.

The crowed had been pushed out by the authorities, Kurt was being strapped to a gurney with Blaine close to his side, Rachel was also with him along with Puke and The rest off the police were trying to keep Finn off Rick.

"Finn!" Rachel's voices pierced the air and the man in question turned to see his distraught looking wife. Quickly letting go his anger for Rick, Finn rushed to Kurt's side.

"Kurt? Kurt buddy"

The pale singer didn't react to his brother voice of to any other sound this made Finn and the others extremely nervous.

"Excuse me please move away from the boy he-"

"Kurt! His names Kurt!" Everyone turned shocked at Blaine's tone of voice, Finn and Rachel wondered who the hell he was but was dragged from that thought when the paramedic spoke up again.

"Kurt, Sorry but we need to take Kurt to Presbyterian Hospital, one person can sit in the back with him, but we must leave now!"

The paramedics continued to strap Kurt while the whole group turned to each other. They collectively knew Finn would go, but before the taller man moved they heard the unwanted voice of forgotten Rick.

"Kurt babe!"

Everyone turned and formed a wall blocking Rick from reaching Kurt, before anything was said Finn ran to the ambulance and it soon left.

Rick immediately started to get angry. That was _HIS_ boyfriend! The hated man began making a fuss pretty quickly

"What the hell I'm his boyfriend, Who was that ass, don't tell me Kurt screwing him, that…"

Everyone's face turned red with anger at the way Rick spoke about the one he "_loved!_" Puck began to lose his temper and was about to say something when Blaine did.

"What the hell! You get some sick thrill from hitting the so called person you love!"

"Back off shortie!"

Before anyone blinked Blaine attacked Rick, being a lot smaller then Kurt's boyfriend Blaine ended up on the floor pretty quickly.

The police who were trying to get the crowds down outside ran in separating Rick from Blaine but not before the stronger man split open Blaine's lip an bruised his cheek.

"What going on here!"

The police speaking turned to the stunned staff, Rachel and Puck were the first to regain compose them selves but Blaine still talked before them.

"This son of a bitch is the reason Kurt's unconscious!"

"Is this true?"

"Please I didn't hit him, he did, my boyfriends been coming home at night with fresh cuts and bruises ever since he started working with my Kurt"

The way he spat out the words made Blaine's blood curl, he wouldn't dream of ever doing that to Kurt. The police officer was eyeing both men up clearly trying to put information together when Puck spoke up.

"Like hell that's true, This ass here has been beating Kurt up for who knows how long! Not to mention he was the one who hit Kurt not Blaine!"

The officer turned to the other staff crowding to see them all nodding and agreeing with so much passion the officer couldn't not believe them.

"Alright thank you, if you could come with me Sir." speaking directly to Rick this didn't go to well, "What you mean you believe them look they were all probably in on it"

Noticing a clear resistance the officer called over his colleague and in little to no time Rick was in cuffs and being sat in the back of a police car.

Eventually after getting witness reports from each staff member the police left leaving, Rachel, Blaine, Puck, Santana and Brittney all looking nervous.

"Come on guys we cant just stay here we need to be with Kurt!" Everyone quickly agreed with Santana's statement while also thinking that if the singer was here he would be touched to hear such words from such women.

"Puke? Finn has the car keys so…"

"Don't worry about it come with me Rach"

Soon everyone was on the way to the hospital, Puke and Rachel together and Santana and Brittney in the same car leaving Blaine on his own.

His hazel eyes had been brimming with tears ever since he was beside Kurt and finally being along he let them fall. His heart was breaking with every thought of Kurt and all he could think was "Please wake up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! okay so Chapter 11 hope its okay, Please review! BIG shout out too hayleighreid your review made me so happy :DI also want to thank bethanycriss you have been with me with both stories and i love that so thankyou!**

**I Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Once everyone finally made it to the hospital they all rushed to the front desk practically screaming at the small frightened girl.<p>

"Kurt where is here?"

"Is he okay?"

"What's going on"

There rant was cut off by the receptionist whistling, loudly! "I'm sorry but please calm down its late and our patients are trying to sleep. Now, who are you looking for?"

Before either of them could reply they were called on by a teary eyed Finn, "Guys?"

"Finn oh god!" Rachel was at his side first and was now being clung to by a very emotional Finn.

"Babe tell us, where's Kurt?"

This crying wasn't too powerful so the tall male calmed down quickly, "He…he needed to get rushed to surgery…th…they said he was struck really hard an internal bleeding is what's keeping him asleep."

No one spoke for a long time, Rachel continued to cling to Finn while Santana and Puck consoled a very confused Brittney. Blaine was the only one left standing, together they looked like a family and Blaine hadn't really bonded with the others, other then Will who was locking the club or…Kurt.

Before the moment could get to awkward Puck spoke up addressing only Finn.

"Finn? We need to call Burt and Carol, I could-"

"No…no you 're right but I need to do it"

Finn left for the exit with Rachel still at his side and his phone in a death grip. The girls continued to silently cry why Puke went to find some coffee. Leaving Blaine alone again.

The hazel eyed owner felt like his heart was going to snap, his head was pounding but the rest off him felt numb. Blaine want sure how long he sat with his head in his hands. He mildly recalls Puck coming back with six coffees, and he vaguely noticed Finn return mentioning something about Burt getting the next flight out. Blaine assumed it was Kurt's father but soon his thought died when he looked up to a doctor clearing his throat.

"Mr Hummel's family?"

Finn stood up immediately

"Yes I'm his brother is he okay? What's happening? Is he still out?"

"Sir please. Your brother is still unconscious but we managed to control the bleeding in his brain, we caught it fast so there should be no memory loss"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but Blaine was still on edge the doctor seemed a bit….distraught, addressing the problem the doctor turned to the man Finn still didn't know!

"Well…there is something more, after we got the bleeding under control our nurses realised his lung had collapsed, were not sure when it happened but we managed to get it back up although Kurt will find it hard to breath for a few days once he's awake. We also found he had fractures to his right wrist and ankle, it looks like he was stuck in a struggle"

Finn couldn't hear any more, "Please can I see my brother?"

"Yes, but he is asleep and I must say at this time only family are allowed, I suggest the rest of you go home"

With that the doctor walked off as Finn turned to the others, "Guys go get some sleep I will text you if anything new happens"

Santana and Brittney hugged Finn as they left and Puck squeezed his friends shoulder. Finn watched them all leave except the one guy Finn didn't know. The curly haired man was still sitting in the horrible plastic chairs with his head in his hands muttering to himself. Finn and his wife shared a confused look before Finn made a noise to get the attention of the man. Blaine looked up straight away.

"I'm sorry I…."

"Look dude who are you?"

"Sorry I'm….Blaine I sort of own the club Kurt works at"

The confusing on both listeners features cleared and Finn nodded "Right well man you can go home if we hear-"

"NO! I..I mean I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to just go home knowing Kurt's…here!"

"Ohh emm okay well, were just going to…."

Nothing else was said, Finn and Rachel walked away leaving Blaine who once again had his head in his hands. Finn was confused by his brothers "Boss" but shook it off quickly as he headed to Kurt. Rachel on the other hand kept glancing behind her till Blaine was out of view, she knew that look in his eyes, she could practically feel his heart break. She had known the man for all of 20 minutes but she already knew even if he didn't…..He loved her brother-in law, and it was killing him not to be near him.

* * *

><p>The only noise in Kurt's room was the beep of his heart rate monitor and the slow deep breaths the injured man was producing.<p>

Finn and Rachel watched the pale man for what seemed like forever, he look so small, his expression was extremely calm but he seemed to be more paler then usual. After an hour Rachel had dozed off in one of the chairs but Finn was still watching his brother, the whole time he didn't more until….It was a small change to his features but Finn didn't miss it. Kurt's lips tugged at the corners and a small smile broke across his face then…..the small almost whispered word was made by Kurt that had Finn running to get a doctor, Rachel awoke watching her husband run out the room she was going to follow until she heard the singer speak

"Blaine…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Chapter 12 hope its okay Thanks for all past reviews please Review this chapter! Also want to say sorry for the Puck thing it must get annoying sorry i think my writing thing auto changes it ahh well xD I will update soon hopefully tonight but if not the next one might not be still Monday night, I will more then likely update tonight if i get Reviews :P**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Doctors came running in followed by Finn. While coming back to the run Finn explained Kurt started to mummer things but he couldn't make out what was being said. The doctor in charge took a look at Kurt vitals and monitors surrounding his bed. Everything seemed normal but Kurt was once again unconscious.<p>

"Do you know what he said, it could help with bringing him back to concision's"

"No I just-"

"Blaine"

The doctors all turned to Rachel with a questioning look while Finn just looked even more confused, "Wait Blaine as in his boss?"

Rachel nodded while the others doctors shared a knowing glance, clearing his throat the doctor once again spoke up. "It there any chance that you have this Blaine's number, maybe talking to Kurt could get your brother concise again, usually patients hang on to something like that."

Before Finn could even think Rachel had already informed the doctors that Blaine was only round the corner in the waiting room and they were now all leaving to find him.

Once again the room was quiet with only Finn and Kurt, the tallest of the brothers looked to the other and spoke almost just to him self, "Why him Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't take he had been here for over 2 hours and know one had told him anything more about Kurt's progresses, just as he was going to ask a passing nurse he saw two doctors and the young women he remembered as Rachel. Thinking the worst Blaine started breathing heavily.<p>

"Blaine?"

Chocking back a sob Blaine noticed it was Rachel who was speaking to him, "Oh god Rachel is he okay? Where…..what's going on?"

Rachel's heart aced for the young man in front of her, clearly Kurt meant a lot to him, before Rachel could continue one of the doctors stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Its okay, Kurt fine….well he woke up-"

"What!"

"I'm afraid he is asleep again-Blaine's face fell visibly-but when he woke for only a second he seemed to….say your name"

Blaine's brain shut down at that point….why would he say mine name? Does It mean something?

"Wh….why…..?"

"We feel it would work if you talk too Kurt, he will most likely regain consciousness with your help. Blaine could only node numbly as he followed the doctors and Rachel out the room.

* * *

><p>Once reaching Kurt's room everyone noticed Finn was on the phone as seeming a bit torn, Rachel went to his side as soon as the doctors left. Hanging up the phone Finn didn't even acknowledge Blaine as he spoke to his wife.<p>

"Burt and mum will be here in the morning and Puck sent me a text he says Lisa's getting resistless"

"Okay…Finn I know you might not want to but I think we should go home-Puck's-we can come back tomorrow with Burt and Carol."

Heaving a tired sigh Finn agreed and left with just a glance and a nod to Blaine who was still in the doorway. Rachel followed but not before giving Blaine an awkward side hug.

Finally alone Blaine took a seat beside the singer, he looked so pale and small to the club owner, everything seemed limp and lifeless. With care Blaine reached and took Kurt's hard, the tingle in the touch was still there since the first time there hands brushed each other. Blaine held the hand desperately hoping for some of the pressure to be returned. The curly haired man didn't even realise he was crying till the tear landed on his hand. Calming his voice Blaine genteelly began talking to the sleeping man.

"Hey Kurt….this seemed wired but they said could work so hi. Why didn't you tell someone or me…why did you have to suffer along….why didn't I realise what was going on! I promise as soon as you wake up everything will be better…just please…p…p..please wake up"

Only little words were said after that, Blaine didn't have the energy with each word it felt like the heart would snap.

When it reached 4am Blaine still hadn't moved and neither had Kurt giving up for now Blaine feel asleep with Kurt's hand tight in his.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Why was everything so bright and white! An so unfamiliar. Kurt wasn't sure what was going on but before he could continue thinking a small girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Hello Kurt"

"Err hi….am I dead"

"Are you?"

"Oh sure send the cryptic talking angel to me!"

"Hey! So-rry I need to speak all flowing an shit"

Kurt laughed and then realised that he had no clue where he is, "So err where am I?"

"Somewhere between life and death"

"What ha…." Kurt cut his own sentence off because he knew why Rick!

"You're here till you can understand"

"Understand what?"

The angel didn't say anything else suddenly her body started to change an after awhile her hair turned brown and so did her eyes. The features didn't change but Kurt knew the curls the angel was currently supporting and the small flick of gold within her now hazel eyed.

"Blaine…"

After he uttered the word the angel changed back and suddenly the walls surrounding him were shaking.

"What what's going on?"

As quickly as it started the shaking stopped. The angel clearly bored just shrugged after a few seconds a voice filled the air "Why him Kurt?"

"Finn?"

"Ohh his voice sound hot!"

Kurt shot an annoyed look toward the unhelpful full girl, "If that was Finn then…?"

"Oh your in the hospital by the way"

Kurt was going to ask why until he suddenly had a recollection of Rick punching him to the floor.

"So I'm not dead but…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence he felt warmth flow through is body and a grip take a hold of his hand, "What….?"

Once again Kurt didn't finish the sentence but this time it was words that broke is thought. Blaine's word's

They seemed to deep to Kurt and it worried the singer, his boss had clearly been crying and Kurt's heart tightened at that fact. Kurt continued to take the words in until he felt a wet drop fall on to his hand. Tears? Blaine's tears?

Blaine's voice faded away and Kurt began to panic until he heard the gentle breath of Blaine sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine was woken up by a tired looking Finn. "hmm Kurt?" the shaking continued to eventually he opened his eyes to an uncomfortable looking Finn "Man wake up Kurt's dad's are"<p>

Blaine shot up at the words dropping Kurt's hand an bumping Finn as he did, he mumbled a sorry as he got up, Blaine suddenly felt like he wanted to wake a good impression on Kurt's dad and decided getting coffee would be a good start.

"Emm..I'm going to get coffee want some?"

"Nahh man I'm fine" Finn gave a small smile to Blaine as he left"

* * *

><p>Finn was sat down all of 5 seconds when his mum and step-dad came in, His mother hugged him tightly while trying to hide her tears while Burt went straight to his son.<p>

"Why! What happened Finn you said you wouldn't tell me on the phone why!"

"Kurt…" Finn couldn't seemed to find the words so just uttered one that sent Burt fuming "Rick"

"Rick! That son of a-"

"Burt please calm down your heart Kurt would say the same thing and you know it"

"Look Carol I'm sorry but if that….has he been charged yet Finn?"

"I'm not sure but Rachel said the police took him and they would be in touch with one of the clubs workers next week"

Sighing an taking a seat next to his soon Burt addressed everyone in the room, "I think…"

* * *

><p>Blaine was shaking! For some reason meeting Kurt's father made him nervous as hell.<p>

"Get a grip Anderson!"

As Blaine took a sip of his coffee he made his way back to Kurt's room but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice utter heart breaking words

"I think Kurt should come back to Lima once he wake up it will be best…for everyone"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! i tried getting this up as soon as so here you go :D I'm working tomorrow so i'm not sure if i will update Anyway Please Review!**

**I have one important question for you, The next chapter i have it in my head ready to be written but i need to know how would you feel if i added some heated situations in detail i mean, it wont be full smut because i feel Kurt wouldn't do that straight away after everything that happened with Rick**

**I cant say it will be any good cause well i'm the most inexperienced girl ever like really never kissed anyone ha! Anyway yeh i will try but its up to you guys dont want to write something yous hate hah!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't think straight his head was thumping and his body seemed to slum , In one swift motion Blaine dropped his coffee cup and alerted the occupants of the room to his presence.<p>

"Blaine?"

Burt and Carol both glanced at Finn with a questioning look, Blaine seemed slightly frozen an was thus unaware of the conversation presence to him.

"Finn who is he!" Burt seemed slightly on edge but Finn answered anyway.

"He's Kurt's boss"

Coming back to earth at his singer's voice being mentioned Blaine finally made eye contact with Burt.

"Yes….sorry Sir…"

"So why are you here?"

"Ahh…well…I?"

Finn quickly came to his rescue but his words didn't calm Burt in anyway "Kurt said his name when he woke up, it was only for a second but…."

Carol was the next one to speak up because Burt seemed to be interrogating Blaine with his eyes. "Hun are you okay?"

"I….."

Know one spoke for a second an just when Burt was about to, some made a small whimper, "Ughhh"

"Kurt?Oh god Finn get a doctor!"

Burt was beside his son in a second an as Kurt continued making small sounds Blaine edged closer to the bed. The room fell into a silence that seemed to protect Kurt, not even the clicking of the doctors heals could be heard.

Slowly Kurt's eyes fluttered open he blinked a few time to adjust to the light but once his sight cleared it was Blaine who his eyes met, Kurt's expression turned into a small smile.

"Blaine?"

The man smiled at his singer and was about to speak up when Burt made himself known, "Kurt?"

"Dad?"

"Ohh Kurt!"

Before anything else was said doctors came running in and began speaking to the now awake man.

"Kurt how are you feeling?"

"Ughh, tired! Breathless"

"Any head pain?"

"Little"

"Hmm, Nurse go get the pain killers looked out for Kurt earlier today, Kurt the breathless pain your feeling is due to a collapsed lung you got when you fell, your rib will also feel a little sore."

"Okay.."

"Doctor when can he come home"

Blaine really wished Burt didn't ask the question for one thing he didn't want Kurt to go but he also noticed how Kurt seem to pale at the word "home"

"Well we need to run some more tests so I would say a few days"

"Thank you"

With that the doctor and nurse giving the pain meds left leaving the Hummel's and Blaine in the tiny room.

"Finn? Dad? Carol? When did you get here?"

"Err well Puck called me the other night he was worried about…."

"Kurt why didn't you say something! Why did you let him do those things!"

Burt's word's stung Kurt, even his tone made Kurt uneasy, avoiding anyone's gaze Kurt titlted his head down. Blaine watched the pain fill Kurt eyes and noticed tears forming when he looked down.

"Well?"

Trying to steady his voice Kurt took in a shaky breath but before he could speak Blaine came to his rescue.

"Sir with all do respect, you don't know the situation-"

"And you do!"

"No Sir….it's just Kurt's been though a lot so just give him time"

"Listen-"

"Burt! Blaine's right!"

Carol shot her husband a look that basically said calm down but Burt shock it off and turned back to his son, "Alright son I know you don't want to say right now but you can talk to me"

"I….I…know"

"Okay well were going to you're apartment and get a few of your things be wont be long"

As Burt and Carol went to stand Kurts eyes burst open extremely wide "What….Why my things?"

"Your coming back to Lima till everything's sorted"

"But-"

"No Kurt! Now please get some rest"

Burt eyed his soon for a moment but Kurt wasn't looking back. The singer was looking at Blaine. The curly haired man who had become his friend fast, had his head down but Kurt could tell his eyes were watering.

"Blaine…why are you-?"

"I…I'm sorry I need to go"

Before anyone could react Blaine ran out the door. After an awkward silence Kurt's parents said goodbye leaving him alone with only Finn.

"Hey bro so how's work been?" Finn was stupid a lot of the time but knew something was up with Kurt and all signs pointed to Blaine, "Sorry Finn I'd love to do this chat but I'm tired"

Not waiting for a response Kurt turned on to his side and shut his eyes tight hoping that his brother would leave him alone.

* * *

><p>The next three days were hectic for Kurt. Doctors were constantly asking him if he was okay and running tests, The police interviewed Kurt on Rick, (something Kurt really whished he could pass) And everyone of his close friends at the club came to visit all except Blaine.<p>

The curly haired man hadn't been to visit Kurt since his first night and now Kurt was leaving the hospital and going straight to Lima.

"You okay buddy?"

"Hmm….fine dad"

Okay come on flight leaves in an hour"

With a heavy sigh Kurt left the hospital whishing some how he could talk to Blaine again, something about his actions were bugging Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry i haven't updated for a while, work and sleeping an ughh anyway i have been thinking i can end this story in the next two or three chapters and i know you want a full relationship continued but with School starting next week and me working on the weekends i wont have any time to uplode sorry! Please review sorry its short i just wanted to give you something x**

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt got back to his Lima home he went straight to his room.<p>

Carol asked if he wanted something to eat

Burt asked if he wanted to talk

Kurt just shrugged them off and informed them that he was tiered. When he finally laid down to sleep, he couldn't help but feel something was missing something he…left?

After a 2 hour long sleep Kurt was awoken by his father looking slightly awkward "Hmm Dad?"

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?"

"Fine I guess…"

The was a long pause and if Kurt was to tired to really care so he just approached the situation himself.

"You want to know about Rick don't you?"

"Well yes and no, but not right now"

Kurt looked at him with slight confusion, blinking wildly to regain full vision Kurt once again spoke up.

"What do you want to-"

"In the hospital…when you were…asleep Finn told me you said…"

"Blaine" Kurt spoke in almost a whisper but Burt didn't miss it, and he didn't miss the slight smile his boy grew after saying the name.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in years"

"Ohh well….."

"It's okay son, I get it"

With that Burt left Kurt alone to think over the words.

As Burt went down stairs he couldn't hide the smile on his face, an it only grew more when he heard his son's voice shout "Get what?"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys meeting in 5 minutes in the main hall" Will's voice rang out all over the dressing room's an many began to wonder why they were having a meeting. Truth be told many were wondering why they were even there.<p>

Kurt was always the main act and he is no longer at the club, so as soon as word got out that he wasn't going to be around the audience number started to die down dramatically each night.

Santana was smarter then the rest an knew what the meeting was for Blaine was selling up of course she didn't know every detail.

Dragging Brittney to the main hall she sat beside Puck and another singer while they waited for Blaine.

"Hi guys"

The curly haired manager looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were all red, his curls everywhere, he even had a stubble-something that is a rare occurrence- To put it briefly he looked a mess.

"Okay so I bet you're wondering why you're here well…I'm selling the club"

There was a long pause then it seemed everyone needed to voice that "You Can't leave" Blaine couldn't even focus on what they were saying all he could make out was Santana's obvious snort and eye roll.

"Okay guys calm down please…there is a reason and if he would take the job you will have a new manager by the end of the conversation."

"Wait you want someone here to run the club?"

"Ohh why someone here why not some big shot"

"Okay guys! I wanted to keep this with us…I feel like were all a family plus I'm hoping the person I sell it too will give me what I want."

Blaine's eyes searched the crowed to he found the face he was looking for, everyone's heads turned to see the suspect and they all practically gasped loudly "Sorry Blainey I don't swing that way"

"Puck…that's not what I need!" Blaine spoke in false anger but returned to dapper straight after, "The only thing I want is an address-"

"Say no more! Don't embarrass your self…you have you're self a deal my friend"

"Awesome guys…meet you're new manager."

Many cheers and congratulations filled the air and soon everyone was around Puck, except Blaine who slipped away and a curious Santana.

Catching up to her ex-manager she pulled him aside "Okay what's this big "don't embarrass yourself" thing"

"Santana the-"

"Hey dude….here's his address….don't hurt my boy you hear!"

With in that second Blaine attacked Puck into an awkward hug and Santana's mind clicked. Rolling her eyes the Latino walked off leaving Blaine alone studying the address like it would disappear any second.

"Blaine you're going to Lima!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Okay** Please revie**w this chapter this might be the second last3 Thank you everyone who has reviewed it so far you're amazing!** Okay one thing on this chapter i have made Blaine say he wrote a song he didn't it's by Dave Days and it's called "What does it Take" Watch the music video it was kinda the whole inspiration to this fic and also how i got the title **xD okay Enjoy

I don't own anything all writes go to Glee and Dave Days

* * *

><p>In just a short few hours Blaine was on his way to Ohio. The flight wasn't that long mainly because he was planning exactly how to talk to Kurt. The ex-club owner knew he felt something for the brunette and with him being so far away Blaine felt as if there was a giant hole in his heart.<p>

As soon as the flight landed Blaine went to get his bags and found two familiar faces. Wes and David's to be exact.

"Blaine!" They both practically screamed at the curly haired man as they ran towards him. Said man just rolled his eyes, _More immature then high school!_

"Blaine dude it's great to see you!"

"Hey guys"

"Come on my car's round the corner-"

"Then we want you to tell us everything!"

They both bolted away before Blaine could even blink, laughing he followed his friends.

"Okay Blaine spill" They wasted no time as soon as Wes started driving David and himself began questioning Blaine's sudden trip.

"Spill what? A guy can't come see his best friend's once in a while?"

"Yes…..but you have never been here before and you Mr Dapper Anderson and not one for random trips"

"David"

Both David and Wes shot Blaine a look which made Blaine look away and mumble something.

"Sorry Blainey Boo what was that?" Wes teased playfully, heaving a huge sigh Blaine leaned forward towards his friends.

"I said! Simply put…..I'm in love"

"Oh god not another gap attack!"

"Awesome man!"

Wes and David's comment's were defiantly not what Blaine was expecting….they were so different. Just as David was about to speak up Wes informed them they were home.

They shared a house together, being dorm mates through high school and college meant they needed each other to function without them living together, Wes would never eat and David would never get up.

Shoving his bag's into the spear room Blaine laughed to himself as he passed Wes's room, noticing the gavels on his wall.

"Still have a gavel obsession my friend?"

"Shut up till last year you were obsessed with hair gel! Anyway!"

"Yeh anyway what's this about you being in love?"

For the next 2 hours Blaine explained everything between him and Kurt and how the first time they met Kurt's touch set him on fire. He explained Kurt had a rough time with his ex but didn't go in to details, finally Blaine told them that he couldn't stand being away from him and Kurt needed to know how Blaine felt.

"wow man…."

David was slightly shocked he had never heard Blaine speak so….passionately about someone else, Blaine was blushing a little while Wes was coming up with a plan.

"So….-The gavel obsessed man began- What's your plan?"

"My…plan?"

"To woow him!"

"Ohh I don't-"

David laughed at this point "ahh Blaine so unprepared Wes my man you got one?"

"Of course David my old friend"

Blaine beamed at his friends, he could always count on them! "Hey I'm not old! Anyway Wes?"

"Operation woow Kurt is in motion boys I think we need to call Jeff and Nick"

* * *

><p>Nick would like to think his life was fun after leaving high school with his best friend they went to college and eventually moved in together. Since then Nicks "friend" Jeff had turned into his boyfriend and they were now living in Westerville a town with in Ohio.<p>

Of course as fun as Nick thought his life was it was hard, being a writer he was always up all night and sleeping when ever he could. Like right now, at that very moment he was sleeping while next to his boyfriend, they were hugging each other an everything was peaceful.

Until the god damn phone rang and Nick bolted up right,

"What? Ughh Jeff phone"

"Mehhh you get it"

"It will be for you!"

"Who calls me?"

Sighing in defeat Nick kissed his boyfriend's cheek and ran to the phone.

"Hello?…Wes?…..yes…..really no way tell him hey…when?….umm yeh, I think so…..what time?…..great see you then!"

Hanging up the phone Nick made his way back over to Jeff who was now fully awake and was interested to know what that conversation was about.

"Nick babe? Who was that?"

"Wes, you're never going to believe this Blaine is in love!"

"HA! Our Blaine, Mr I-wear-to-much-hair-gel-Dapper Anderson"

"The very same! He want's to as Wes put it "woow him" and he needs our amazing voices to help"

"Really? Cool, wait but where is this guy I thought Blaine was in New York?"

Nick quickly told Jeff Blaine was and they needed us tomorrow, he told him practically everything Wes told him and soon Jeff was grinning like an idiot.

"That's so sweet!" Jeff couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends enthusiastic tone and leaned in to kiss the boy he loved, he also couldn't help but feel proud that his friend from high school had found someone as special to himself and Jeff was to Nick.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine had turned into a nervous wreak, currently himself, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all in the same car on there way to the address Puck supplied.<p>

"Maybe this is a bad idea what if he has no feeling's for me!"

"Blaine?"

"What if it's to soon we have only known each other a few months."

"Blaine!"

"What if oh god his dead threatens me with….with a shot gun!"

"BLAINE"

Everyone in the car screamed grabbing the curly haired man's attention, they all rolled there eyes as he mumbled a sorry.

"Dude everything will be fine don't worry" Jeff told his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. Blaine smiled back until he heard Wes speak up "yeh and plus you cant turn back now, were here!"

On queue the car come to an immediate stop and Blaine paled visibly, "Come on boys!"

Getting out the car the 4 friends began widely setting up the instruments they brought while Blaine made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hmm who could that be?"<p>

"I'll get it Burt, call Kurt down for some food please that boy is going to waste away poor thing."

Not many things in Carol's life shock her, well not anymore, but one thing she would have never expected is to open the door to find a boy she had only met once and 4 others behind him holding guitars.

Clearing his voice Blaine smiled at the women "Hello….Carol? I'm sorry to bother you but could I see Kurt?"

Before she could reply she heard her step-son come down the stairs "Carol who's at the door?"

Blaine's eyes moved quickly to lock with Kurt and as soon as they did his heart melted, The younger man looked like he had been crying and looked extremely tired.

"B…Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Err hey….so I kinda…..I wrote this song for you and wanted you to hear it"

"Blaine blushed as he turned back to his friend's, they were all set up, luckily the four were extremely good at picking up song and managed to learn it by that morning. Placing his guitar on Blaine's eyes once again met Kurt's.

Kurt couldn't believe what was going on. The man he had been whishing to see and who had been invading his dreams for the past 3 days was on his door step….with a song?

"Okay err hear goes"

I woke up,In the middle of the night

Out of luck,

With this boy on my mind

He got away now

I'm trying to explain how

I fell in love

That's what I like to call it

But not enough

It's like I never saw it

Drifting away I am

Finding words to say

But it all goes

Whoa(x8)

Blaine's voice sounded amazing to Kurt and the younger man wondered why he had never heard Blaine sing before

What does it take to get you

If I never met you

I wouldn't have ran

Across the country like

I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you

(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)When I'm here without you

(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)I don't know where to start

I gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

I stayed up

In the dead of the night

I made plans

If they turn out right

You'll close your eyes and

Think about the times when

Think about it

We fell in love

But didn't try to say it

Knew what it was

The moment that we played it

We all lose sometimes

I can't get him off my mind

Blaine couldn't believe he was doing this he noticed both of Kurt's parents were behind him, but Blaine didn't dare look at them truth be told, he couldn't drag his eyes away from Kurt's

Whoa whoa

I'm Finding words to say

But it all goes

Whoa whoa

What does it take to get you

If I never met you

I wouldn't have ran

Across the country like

I'm out of my mind

What does it take to hold you(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

When I'm here without you(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

I don't know where to start

I gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

What does it take to make it real

The world still spins and

I'm still feeling,Your hand right next to mine

I play it back thousand times

I wish I took a photograph,For every moment that we laughed

I'm hung up and can't relax

Because he's so far away

What does it take to hold you(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

When I'm here without you(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)

I don't know where to start

I gotta find you and your heart

Before it falls apart

As the song faded out, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all smiling widely but Blaine wasn't, he couldn't move he wanted so badly to speak to Kurt but he didn't know what to say after what seemed like forever Kurt stepped towards him. Tears stinging his eyes the brunette whispered a small simple word that almost cracked Blaine's heart.

"Why?"


	16. Chapter 16

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Okay thank you everyone who read/reviewed this story it means alot! I know you wanted to see Klaine together fully with more chapters but with school starting Wedensday and me working the weekends i will have no time, i'm really sorry it's taken me a while to update i have been at work every day. Okay really sorry again but please Review this chapter and story as a whole and again thank you!**

**Follow me on Tumblr if you like my name is NomNomGlee**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

><p>For a while know one moved or made a sound, Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt but the younger man couldn't take his eyes of his ex-boss. Slowly Blaine's friends decided they should leave and they drove away without a word, eventually Carol dragged Burt Back inside leaving the men alone.<p>

"Who's covering the club?"

Blaine's eyes snapped up at this, did Kurt really just ask that after Blaine practically poured his heart out. Kurt realised this was something he shouldn't have said given the context but he couldn't help it the silence was killing him.

Did he want Blaine to tell him he felt something for him, maybe, did he love the idea of being sang to, god yes! But everything about it seemed….forin, truth be told Kurt was scared to death.

"I sold it"

Both there eyes met an it killed Blaine to see only confusion in Kurt's.

"Why?"

"Didn't the song tell you?…..never….never mind I…"

Blaine couldn't take anymore of the conversation his heart was breaking with every look and every word Kurt produced. Turning quickly Blaine made to leave, to get away, just to hide away but before he could move much small hands gripped his wrist and there it was.

The electric touch, the hope, the longing.

"B-B…..Blaine"

Kurt's voice was filled with so much emotion that Blaine couldn't look at him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word" His reply was barley a whisper but Kurt heard it.

In a flash Kurt tuned Blaine around an hugged him tightly. The curly haired man couldn't believe what was happening. His heart was pounding like crazy as he felt Kurt cling to him.

Kurt couldn't help but start sobbing. All the emotion directed at Rick an Blaine flooded out of him like a tap that wouldn't turn off. As he clung to Blaine he couldn't help feeling that he shouldn't do this an was about to pull back when he felt the clinged man's arms wrap around him.

"Kurt?"

"I….I'm scared Blaine…..Every night…..I lie awake thinking what if Rick doesn't get charged? what will happen an every night all I think Is, What I wouldn't give to have Blaine with me"

Was his confession to much maybe but Blaine quickly held the crying man tighter and said in the voice Kurt knew he loved. "Kurt….I will be here, New York, wherever you need me…I…I love you"

And there is was everything was out on the table for the world to view. Kurt pulled away and Blaine couldn't suppresses the pang to his heart that he felt. It didn't last long at all though.

With a teary expression Kurt came close to Blaine and kissed him very sweetly. It wasn't heavy with passion or desperation it was reassurance, reassurance that they have each other.

Pulling back Blaine's face broke out into a huge smile but it flattened when he saw the nervous look on Kurt's face.

"I need to tell you Blaine…..I'm broke what Rick…..everything he did messed me a little, but I guess ever since I met you everything got a little better, at least during the day it did. You made everything bearable! You made me live and keep going…..I guess in a way I have loved you since that very first day we met"

Nothing else was said, nothing else needed to be said. The both dived forward meeting in the middle for a very passionate kiss. Tongues twisted together as hand found each others hair. The love in that one kiss was more then either had ever felt.

The kiss continued for a while, neither thinking off Burt or Wes, or anyone else, all that mattered was each other. Eventually Kurt pulled back when he remembered this was in fact Lima, Ohio.

Both smiled again as Blaine spoke up. "So does this mean you will be my boyfriend?" The cheesy grin almost made Kurt swoon, an he couldn't repress his smile as he said yes.

Blaine tackled him into a hug an eventually pulled back but not before linking there hands together.

"So?- Kurt started- Wanna meet my parents?"

Blaine laughed and nodded, they were going to be okay. Sure Kurt's passed isn't pretty and Blaine didn't have a job, but neither were scared because they both knew they had each other, And the both hopped it would be forever.

_**What does it take to get you**_

___If I never met you_

_I wouldn't have ran_

_Across the country_

**_The End_**


End file.
